The invention relates to a method of opto-electrical scanning of individual packets, transported at a distance from one another, such as cigarette packets, in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 1. In addition, the invention relates to a device for the opto-electrical scanning of packets in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 4.
Packets, especially cigarette packets, are very thoroughly examined in the region of a packaging machine to check that they are correctly formed. Cigarette packets are thus, for example, examined to see whether they are provided with the correct band label or whether the sides of the packet are printed completely and in accordance with the regulations--amongst other things with a safety warning. The packets are checked photographically, especially with the aid of cameras installed in a fixed position. The cameras scan outer surfaces of the packets. Data obtained by this process are compared with reference data; where there are undesired deviations, faulty packets are steered out of the production flow.